homecoming
by Sysa
Summary: Harry was looking forward to it ever since the semester s end started nearing.


Harry exited the Hogwarts express and called his personal house elf to his side. The little creature had popped them home and started gushing about young master being home, or something like that, Harry was hardly listening to its unimportant ramblings, and before it could continue its monolog, Harry impatiently dismissed it. Harry had just the time to look around before his Dad came into view on top of the grand staircase looking every bit of the pureblooded Lord of one of the Ancient and Noble Houses he was. James' cock throbbed painfully against his trousers, wanting to fill his willing, pliant little son deeply. Young Harry smiled easily. "Dad" Harry breathed out and rushed up to meet him mid-staircase. It was a highly dignified rush of course, Slytherin and heir to a Lord would never lower themselves to simple undignified run, but a smooth, elegant rush non the less. They embraced tightly and as Harry breathed in the smell of his _Sire_ , he felt a shiver pass through him that headed directly south. There was just so much need. James was already so lost in his lust, Harry felt the tingling of Daddy's Magic drawing him in and closer as the hot breath pooled around his neck before James started to trace his lips up and down Harry's neck softly. Harry's muscles flexed on the contact, Harry produced a choked moan as his breath hitched, his Magic interestedly reached out to his Father's core and this time Harry helplessly _moaned_ as he felt the heat pooling into his crotch as Dad's Magic held him closer to its owner, choking him, wanting to fuck, trying to find some way into the tightly held child's body, arousing it, enticing it, touching it in all the right places that were supposed to be forbidden territory to the parents of the child's, but instead it only served to ready the boy for intercourse with the Lord, quicker, more intense, more needy.

James in response bit down on the exposed skin hard and they simultaneously moaned while their magicks gripped them. Before long James started kissing his son's neck hollow as his hands started to wander, gripping his young heir's arse tightly, grope and grind. Harry moved his head to the side to give James better access and also so he could pant into Daddy´s schoulder, grabbed James's arse, enjoying feeling the hardness of cock against his front and grinded back, softly murmuring about how he missed Daddy Daddy Daddy and throwing plenty of his magic on the man´s core, making _him_ groan and whimper. The man was nibbling his throat, his hands were currently groping his naked rear under his clothes and meaty erection was firmly pressed and prodding into Harry's stomach. Harry was home and he loved it, loved how Daddy did it to him.

Feeling the right time to do something hot and dirty for his Daddy, Harry vanished his clothes extracted himself from Dad's grip, knelt before his startled Lord that looked not any less imposing then before in all proper Lord attire with long open over robe flowing over several stairs behind him not unlike a woman´s grown, Harry grabbed the clothed hips pushed his face there, opened the garment with his mouth and freed Dad's strained erection from its prison in James´ tented trousers. Nibbling the hard shaft that was just in the high of Little Harry's face, whose entirely nude form knelt in front of his Daddy Lord, James smirked down superiorly and tugged Harry's hair harshly, lust shining out of his eyes down on his weak and defenseless looking cute kid, the little snake. Harry was well aware his Daddy found him hot like that and Harry found he liked it when he could make it to Dad's tastes and entirely please Dad's sexual appetite. "Don't let your Father be waiting, child!" Commanded him the Potter Lord.

James' most pleased groan echoed through the drawing room.

Harry´s mouth prepared the erection thoughtfully and he also cast a relaxing and lubricating charm to prepare himself for when it would be finished hardening. Harry was looking up, batting his lashes in mock cute innocence with big green green eyes "do you like it like that, sir?" and downplaying even his already young age of fourteen to half. Then he knelt two stairs higher then Daddy James and held his arse so that Daddy could put one foot next to him and push into him. James pointed his spit slick erection into the hole, grabbed his son with both hands holding the young bum in place and breached the child's entrance muscle in one go and pushed his second thrust until he pulled his son's rear onto his front all the way and was balls deep in his hot! Oh so hot tight small son's arsehole. His normally tight but also unprepared child squeezing his cock almost painfully but as the cock smoothly slid in the second thrust into the child's magic in the boy's belly, connecting them tightly, young Harry started to loosen for his Daddy instantly. Bended over and on all fours Harry contemplated if any better welcome home existed. No, his mind answered. Harry had dreamed of this moment ever since the end of semester started nearing and his close acquaintance more than friend Draco was too busy with exams just as everybody else Harry would consider. His belly was in a dire need and Daddy was sure to deliver much required fluids and drench it completely so it could soak up on Family Magics again and make that annoying itch go away. James snarled and slammed into the panting but widely grinning and giggling boy, getting a surprised gasp of 'Daddy' from his son. In these moments when James was finally loading Little Harry's bum with slams and Harry's thirsty insides with weeks worth of unreleased sperm from James' thoughtfully rested sack immediately after his little son returned home after another school year, were always long awaited by both of them after all. Bending the kid over on the staircase on all fours in the entrance hall, often ripping his expensive clothes into shreds with Magic, connecting they're magics explosively, fucking his Little Harry roughly and wildly, hard, hotly whispering into Harry's ear that if anyone decided to stop by for an unexpected visit while Harry was moaning and sucking on Daddy James´ cock like a small whore he was wanting get Daddy deeper inside his core, tempting the ever proper Lord but also helping him release weeks of stress inside his son's burning silky heat, then Little Harry, like a good whore would have to take all the blame just like he was greedily taking all the sex from Daddy into his tummy, or he would never get Daddy James to lick Harry's filled belly clean of Harry's come after his Daddy was finished with business inside the child's tummy.

James often swallowed all the mess his son made while cumming all over his stomach and that only served to get Harry´s young but potent and slightly altered Potter Family Magic together with his second family magic from the Dark Lord into James' stomach where it did many interesting things, but the most prominent at the moment was that it was making his Daddy James horny again, which suited Harry fine. Harry liked his Daddy touching his middle where their Magic still mingled and meshed in any form and their after sex playing was customary and turned more and more into cuddle with each passing round. Also as Daddy licked and sucked on Harry's belly button that was humming sex Magic was the right time for Daddy to often decide that he was not tired enough before going to sleep and that he had something more to add inside his little boys safe haven of a fucked belly before they called it a night. Harry, being young and his core needy because it was growing, liked when Daddy decided that one more round of using his behind was in order. The more rounds the fuller Harry´s core felt.

And that was the image that the newcomer came to, the fireplace flashed and Sirius stepped out of it, his mind stopped right there. Sirius grinned. Such wicked things could be done to such young needy defenseless child as their newly returned Little Harry, all sweet lips and tight, oh Morgana if the child was tight! Sirius had been preparing his Little Cousin's sweet belly for carrying on his Black heritage for years, he would know his Little Cousin was very tight when not properly _taken_ at least twice a week. This was obviously the first round after a long time and it all took Sirius less than ten seconds to lock down the room, get in front of his small godSon and open his trousers that were about to become very tight to remain in anyway when the boy was on his knees screaming his pleasure for the world to know, being used by his own Old Man working Family magic like that.

His beautiful James had successfully turned Little Harry into a needy mess with one purpose in mind. Harry still heard the flash of fireplace and turned his head to the newcomer and mewled because his Daddy had a tight grip of Harry's hair, panting, Harry looked at Sirius with dark, entirely in lust lost eyes of someone who is getting their insides fucked with vigor and loving every second of it. So Harry was not surprised when Sirius appeared in front of him, rapidly growing erection free and nudging Harry´s lips to open his mouth and politely greet his godFather's cock.

Settling his chin in between his newly arrived Father's legs, Harry kneaded Sirius's balls before letting the head of his beloved Father's proudly standing cock slip into sweet little mouth. Taking gently soft hair, not wanting to hurt his small Harry by grasping it too hard, Sirius knew well what he has gotten into, hot wet sweet but it wasn't until Little Harry had taken a sweet, tentative suck of his cock together with a swipe over his slit with that small pink tongue that Sirius remembered the full meaning. His knuckles turned white from his grip and his young Cousin didn't dally and swallowed him as far as he could, using his hand for the area he couldn't reach before he finished stretching his mouth. Stars dancing across his vision at the wet heat of Harry's mouth, and Sirius couldn't stop the moan of his godSon's name that fell from his lips even if his life depended on it.

Harry closed his eyes and let beloved Father to push deeper into his throat. On Sirius' choked cries James finally opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see his cousin push deeper into their son's wide open little mouth, pink lips stretching to open wider into an large o around the progressively thickening length until, almost unbelievably, the child's throat expanded and the whole hardness slowly slid inside their child's mouth with balls firmly pressed to the child's chin. James even forgot his next thrust home as he watched the startling change in situation and his son´s opening mouth as a hard thick manhood pushed in deeper and in finally slid in whole. Sirius looked up at James´ gasp into James' in pleasure delectated eyes, but his eyes automatically slid to those reddish pink bitten pouty lips of James' that were slightly parted, very alike those lips that were around his cock sucking eagerly, but James´ lips looked just like Harry´s at the beginning, the exact same shape and slightly parted, enticing Sirius, trembling and oh so tempting right now. Sirius grabbed James by that messy dark halo the Potters called hair, leaned forward and joined their lips together in sweet loving kiss. They soon let go, but it was more than enough for them to get a good first taste of each other and slam simultaneously into their heavenly Little Harry-child hard. Sirius smirked at James' blown expression and sat down to give Little Harry better access as they were still on the stairs to let his godchild less of a neck ache afterwards and let him easier work the Magic with his mouth on Sirius' throbbing bits. It had been way too long, Sirius realized when he felt Little Harry's talented wet mouth work _wonders_ in his aching crotch and his orgasm approached at a lightning speed with each little suck of his godchild´s mouth _._

Harry would have giggled happily, had his mouth not been full of godFather's long and wide arousal, at both his Dad's and Father's sudden deviation from their usual controlled self now that they were pounding into their Little Harry _together_. Harry liked to give them control over his body for a little, they were both his Fathers after all fully entitled to take pleasure in using his body whenever they wished until he became a married man but until then everyone knew it was not good to keep Family Magic idle, it demanded to be kept moving and if Mother had been around, she would have gotten at least a dozen times pregnant only to satisfy the Family Magic that had no other couple to flow through therefore his Mother would have taken the brunt of it, now it was Harry in her place who was the one that whole Magic of a Family, that had come together over the many centuries and Harry was the last one of it with James as Lord Potter and when eleven year old Harry with his love for Daddy and curiosity that killed the cat for the first time carefully eased himself down on Daddy´s hot proud manhood and so the Family magic that recognized James as the Family´s Lord was immersed into certainly young and willing Heir, young core ready, strong and channel between them opened for the first time and with James´ come sealed into existence and soon became sole channel for all of centuries upon centuries of the whole Family Magic flowing from the Lord to the young, strong magical core that was steadily more open to the flow, ready, begging to take it, to be filled. It simply needed practicing by _someone_ in the Family, or it grew restless and wild and if it was together with some other holder of the same Family Magic, it became tangibly potent, having magnetic pull and addicting pleasure.

Small Harry was an only child and with both Black and Potter Families Magics in his core, he was the only one and so much more theirs to _use_ and completely right for both of the Family magics to bind them together tight in a circle of magical flow. They could undress him, spell his arsehole slippery and push right into the tight entrance, slide inside impale his growing magical core and fuck him thoughtfully and spill all over his insides, fill his magical core with hot mixture of Potter and Black seeds anytime and as often as they liked. The best place for the child was in-between his Father and Daddy, as his body held both Families blood so it responded to both men in the ever so satisfactorily way, reaching out, caressing both men, pulling them closer, with sweet neediness sucking in their Family Magics into the body of its young owner, filling his core and that way keeping both of the Family magics in flow. And it's not like Harry was going to break under their outslaught. They were feeding him for Mordred's sake! The vibrations from Harry's laugh made Sirius moan and have to resist bucking more roughly into his young Cousin's very sweet mouth that still had trouble to open as wide as the young child's more trained arse to let a meaty erection slide through so he bucked his hips only gently not to tear the boy's lips.

Knowing exactly what it was doing to his lovely godFather, Harry bobbed his head and stroked what he purposefully let out of his mouth at the moment, eliciting more moans and Sirius thrashing his head from side to side. His Father looked beautiful in the throes of passion. Harry watched with hungry eyes as Sirius half-bucked and shifted in response to Harry's actions just as Daddy nailed Harry's sweet spot expertly from behind. Wanting to try on Sirius something a little naughtier as Daddy made him ache wonderfully, Harry swallowed around Father's cock, not an easy feast, mind you, wrenching another groan from his shuddering in lust lost Father. He smiled around the flesh in his mouth before bobbing his head and swallowing, earning a choked cry. It was wonderful. Dad's hard thrusts inside were pushing him back and forth on Father's hard cock in his mouth. All Harry did was let them use him to their cocks' contend. Soaking up the sight, Harry swallowed a bit more of the cock in his mouth, sliding his hand down to palm the dangling globes that held Father's seed that he desired and that he was still being denied, feeling his Dad's slapping his arse, full, so deliciously full with Dad's lively sperm, tight and ready to gush the seeds inside Little Harry.

Sirius felt the muscles in his lower abdomen clench, his balls tighten in his son's gentle playful fingers and his climax down his son's throat soon approaching. He held it off, wanting to enjoy Harry's ministrations as long as he could, but knowing he was not going to last. "Suck, baby, suck!" Groaned Sirius and finally gripping Harry's hair to hold the child's face in place he bucked and pushed his cock deeper in Harry's throat and started fucking it, glancing up at James, softly moaning James' and Harry's names.

When his awesome little Cousin stuck out his tongue, letting the hard meaty dick slide more easily deeper in his open throat and licked at the vein at the underside of his cock, Sirius threw his head back and gasped as he felt the last of his control slipping. Unable to stave off the inevitable any longer, Sirius came in long thick ropes right down his small son's throat and sliding down easily as the little child swallowed around the Cumming length of Father's.

Expecting it, Harry pushed forward slightly as Sirius pushed his pulsing cock whole in and Harry swallowed eagerly, only feeling cum sprouting and thick liquid flow down his gullet Harry was gulping eagerly to prolong Father's orgasm feeling Sirius' much needed seed, feeling it slide down and pool into his stomach, the Family Magic of the Blacks just like his grandmother had been was welcomed into his system and mingling with his own immediately. As his Mother had been new blood she didn't carry any Family Magic and so Harry got only that of his Dad and Dad's parents, so Black Magics were just as close related to him as Potter. Humming happily at the taste of his godFather coating his tongue, he licked every last drop from Sirius's softening shaft before licking his lips. he rested his cheek contentedly on his Father's thigh. Father was gazing down at his child with loving eyes that Harry wanted to return but couldn't as Daddy continued plundering his backside harshly.

James had very much trouble coping with the new situation. He had had no sex in ages and seeing his son satisfy his Cousin so thoughtfully and making it look like it was just the one thing they both needed was just too much. James took hold of his little son's erection and pumped a few times until his son became incredibly tight around his flesh. Harry felt his Daddy warming his bowels with hot spunk and could hold back his own release no longer. He groaned shot his seed into Dad's hand. Judging by the way his Dad had been groping him, Harry was sure to find himself with a child the moment he became able. However right now he sighed, full, sated with the hot sperm of his two Fathers just as Daddy licked seed from his hand.


End file.
